A Love That is Blind
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE EYES HAVE IT! Jericho has changed and so have her feelings. Can Merry handle his life with out her love. Can Jericho handle the stress of loving Boromir, who will die eventually. And will our new villan suceed? Find out! And review please!
1. Moving On

Special Notice to those of you who did not read the summary: This is a sequel!!! If you intend on reading this I would advice you to read The Eye's Have It first. If you don't you'll be A) Sorely confused B) Scared and C) Sorry You Missed The First One!  
  
Those of you who have already read The Eye's Have It: HEY YA'LL!!!! I'm so glad to be back, you know that I love this story, and I love you guys (brotherly and sisterly way) so much for being there for me. I can't wait to get this story under way. I really don't know if this will be the last story with the whole Jericho thing, but maybe... JUST MAYBE there'll be a third installment. Don't bet the farm on it, but MAYBE!  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Enterprises, New Line Cinema, Dominic Monaghan, J.R.R. Tolkien, Merry Brandybuck, Perigrin Took, and anything else having to do with LOTR, belong to someone else not me. So Buzz Off! J/K... about the Buzz Off thing, I still don't own them............ Nope, still poor!  
  
Also, if you noticed the characters thing you'll see that it says Boromir AND Merry. One thing I feel that needs to be said... THERE WILL BE NO 'BLOW THE HORN OF GONDOR,' JOKES IN THIS FIC!  
  
Boromir: Hey that's a good line!  
  
Merry: (rolls eyes) You would think so.  
  
Okay now on with the fic!  
  
A Love That's Blind

Chapter One: Moving On

=========================  
  
"I know you're out there," the blonde mumbled looking out from under her black streaked bangs, "You can't hide from me. I know your last name!" Quietly she crept towards the bush, stalking only the way a 19-year-old girl could.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are?" she sang creeping around the side of the bush. There was a noise from behind her and she whirled around to see a small childlike creature run by.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she yelped striding after it. Her long legs flew her towards him and she scooped the hobbit up in her arms before he hardly had a chance to breathe.  
  
"Ack, You've caught me!" he giggled as she tickled him.  
  
"Yes," she smiled sitting him down, "Now help me find the others Perigrin." He nodded and went off in another direction to search the other many gardens of Rivendell. Jericho sighed and looked after him remembering the days when she was once that small. The days when she felt like an equal to them, when she...  
  
She shook her head sadly and wondered off into the garden.  
  
There was a noise coming from a nearby grove of trees and she immediately walked toward it. The voices she heard wafting toward her were exactly what she was looking for, but the conversation was not.  
  
"I still can't stand it Frodo," he said sadly.  
  
"You're just going to have to move on," the elder hobbit comforted. Jericho moved where she could see the two hobbits.  
  
"Yes, she's done a fine job of doing so herself hasn't she?" he asked scoffing and crossing his arms. She began to grow worried.  
  
"Merry, she's a human, they don't have the same personalities as us-"  
  
"So!" he burst waving his arms madly, "She spent plenty of time like us, I don't see how it didn't rub off on her!" Frodo flinched at his outburst.  
  
"Merry, are you sure you've told me everything about that night? She didn't tell you anything that had to do with why she wanted to change?" he asked. Jericho listened closely as Merry mumbled his answer.  
  
"Yes, I told you it all." She blinked in surprise. Why had Merry kept her outburst on him secret? Had she hurt him that bad? Was she as big of a bitch as she felt?  
  
A tear fell down Merry's cheek. She had to hold her own gasp in, so as not to give herself away.  
  
"She told me to never have regrets Frodo," he whispered, "How can I not regret something so terrible? How can she not regret doing what she did?"  
  
"Isn't that what made you love her?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but..." he trailed off looking in Jericho's direction. She kept still as not to be seen.  
  
"I still love her, Frodo, and I probably always will," he confided, "Am I cursed?"  
  
"No, I'd say blessed," he smiled and patted his friend on the back and walked out the opposite end of the grove.  
  
Jericho quickly ran the other direction.  
  
()  
  
"How long have we been here?" asked Pippin over the noonday meal later in the day. Merry shrugged and played with his food absently.  
  
"It feels like time means nothing," he went on his mouth full of food, "Why just yesterday it seems like Jericho was-"he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Please, go on," Merry growled staring at his plate in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry, I won't mention it again," he apologized. Merry stood up and walked away, passing Jericho and Boromir engrossed in a heated conversation. As he left the room he felt his ears burn in embarrassment for no reason at all.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he said aloud pounding his fists into his head.  
  
"Nothing that I know of," answered a soft voice behind him. Merry whirled around to see no one.  
  
"Hello?" he asked walking backwards a few steps.  
  
"Hello," a voice chirped back, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Umm... yes... I believe so," he said slowly.  
  
"Well, you said that something was wrong, so I assumed that you were a bit distraught... But if it's all okay, then I'll leave..." the voice trailed off, it seemed a bit familiar.  
  
"No please... uh stay if you like... I'm a bit lonely," he confessed.  
  
"Why?" it asked. He took a deep breath and began the long story.  
  
()  
  
Jericho laughed and glanced toward the hobbit passing her. Merry seemed distressed and she was severely worried about him. After everything she had said to him the night before, she didn't know how it had affected him. He hadn't mentioned it that morning, and she felt that maybe things could go back to normal. What ever that was?  
  
"Boromir?" she asked seriously, "I'm worried about Merry."  
  
"Which one is that?" he asked. She sighed.  
  
"The one with the darker hair."  
  
"You mean the one sitting there eating, he looks fine to me."  
  
"No, he left just a moment ago, the one with the yellow vest."  
  
"I thought he was the one with the scarf?"  
  
"No, that's Pippin."  
  
"How do you tell them all apart?"  
  
"Easily, but really, I don't know what to do..." she trailed off and saw an elf enter the hall. Boromir followed her gaze and laughed.  
  
"Elves," he smiled and turned back towards her, "Nice folk really, but not my type. I try to stick to my own kind." His eyes twinkled at her and she felt herself become a little unnerved.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being friends with those of another race," she said timidly, "You seem to forget that I was once a hobbit myself."  
  
"Once a hobbit?" asked a dwarf near her. She turned to see a dwarf with a brown beard that he tucked neatly in his belt.  
  
"Yes, Gimli Son of Gloin, but if you wish to hear the tale you'll just have to wait for another day," she smiled at the dumbstruck dwarf.  
  
"How did you-?" he trailed off.  
  
"My dear dwarf," began Gandalf from behind her, "All of your answers will be answered when we resume our council. And when our resident lady joins us." The old wizard's eyes twinkled beneath his eyebrows. Jericho stared at them and immediately knew he could read her soul.  
  
She nodded her head silently and glanced at Boromir who was mildly amused by this whole predicament. Gandalf walked away, giving off a fake old man hunch and hobble. Jericho smiled at Boromir who smiled back.  
  
"I guess this means I'm coming to the council?" she asked. He nodded and took a drink from his goblet. Some of the liquid spilled into his beard.  
  
"Does that happen often?" she asked laughing.  
  
"No," he said quickly moping himself off, "But I have gotten things in there that have dried up and taken weeks to brush out." She laughed.  
  
"You better keep clean, or else I won't be kissing you at all!" she teased.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't be able to help your self," he remarked leaning in towards her.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked moving even closer.  
  
"Really."  
  
She smirked and kissed the tip of his nose, "I win!"  
  
He laughed and embraced her in a mighty hug.  
  
()  
  
"Pippin, if you don't quick fidgeting you're going to give us away!" Merry whispered harshly.  
  
"I can't help it, I just feel... so restless..." he tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"You better help it or else!" Merry rolled his eyes and peeked back from around the column he stood behind. He saw the backs of many unknown elves heads, and Gandalf, and Frodo, and... Jericho seated between Aragorn and Boromir. She was tapping her feet impatiently.  
  
"Jericho," Elrond began, she snapped to attention suddenly, "You have traveled from the Shire and beyond, and it is thought that you have gifts. Please explain to us your journey." She stood up calmly and walked forward a few feet.  
  
"Um... well, you've heard the journey part from Frodo, so I won't bore you guys with that. I will however tell you how I somehow fell into this," she paused and took a deep breath, "I awoke one morning in a field, I awoke somewhere in the outskirts of the Shire as a hobbit. There are few of you who have seen me before as I once was, and maybe you did not realize you did, but that was me. Anywho, I found Frodo, Pip, and Sam and I kinda followed them and such, well, me being the wuss that I am ran away from them and, what do you know, I end up triping and falling on a thorn covered vine. I was blind from that moment. I awoke in Crickhollow, where Merry joined our group. We traveled through the Old Forest, and there I was given a block that allowed me to see through it when I concentrated on the side of it. I could actually use this as an eye, but I lost it just before I arrived here. Also soon after we left the house of Tom Bombadil it became apparent to me that I could see some things. From what I've gathered I can see the things of the other world. I've been able to see Wrights, Wraiths, and Glorfindel." She looked about the group and they all gave her a strange look.  
  
"I'm not done. When I arrived here, after about 4 days or so I awoke one morning to see that my sight had returned, and that same day I asked Elrond to turn me back into a human."  
  
"Why?" asked a fair-haired elf.  
  
"The details are long and boring, and such a romance novel!" she waved his question off.  
  
"You could see things of the other world?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, Ellesar," she sighed, "That's one thing about me you never understood."  
  
"I thought I heard that you had a hindsight?" asked a human.  
  
"Oh... that," she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head, "Yeah... um... I do know just about everything about this place, and I know that... well... I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." She smiled.  
  
"How do you do it?" asked another.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know if I can still see the things of the other world," she shrugged. Merry watched as Glorfindel began to shine with a white and glorious light. It soon became hard for him to look at the elf without squinting.  
  
"Look at me Jericho," he said in a loud commanding voice. The others were covering their eyes from his radiance.  
  
"Yes?" she said looking at him as if nothing had happened. As quickly as he had started he stopped, and all was as it was.  
  
"She still retains it," he smiled.  
  
"How could you tell? I just looked at you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I went into the other Realm just moments ago, you didn't notice, because you can see both worlds as easily as you can see your nose on your face." She crossed her eyes and looked towards her nose. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"It's settled," Elrond answered, "She's going to accompany our ring bearer to Mordor."  
  
"WHAT?" she asked stunned. Merry felt like screaming the same thing. Pippin had fallen over.  
  
"You are going to go with Frodo to Mordor to destroy the ring," he said simply.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she protested.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice," he said sternly.  
  
"Sure as Hell I do!" she began to walk away when Boromir stood up and grasped her hand. She turned to him, and gave him a look that made Merry want to shrink away.  
  
"I'm going with you, whether the council likes it or not, I will accompany you and the ringbearer to Mordor. Gondor will see this evil destroyed, and I will see YOU help in whichever way is needed," he said looking into her eyes. She smiled a small smile Merry had never seen.  
  
"And I will accompany to see that Frodo is protected!" Aragorn said standing up.  
  
"I am going to lead the way," Gandalf proclaimed placing a hand on the small hobbit's shoulders.  
  
"I'm coming to represent my people," said the fair-haired elf, also known as Legolas.  
  
"I'm not going to let an elf show a dwarf up!" Gimli protested.  
  
"Well," began Elrond, but was stopped by Sam bursting forth.  
  
"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"  
  
"Or us!" said Merry running forward. Pippin walked behind him dazed.  
  
"We won't be left behind and you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said in mock happiness trying not to look at Jericho.  
  
"That can be arranged," Jericho teased. Pippin smiled back at her.  
  
"Hmm..." thought Elrond, "Well, so be it... you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
  
"Great," said Pippin looking at Merry, "Where are we going."  
  
"TO HELL AND BACK!!!!" Jericho shouted and ran off into the garden.

=====================  
  
Woo HOO!!!! I'm sorry about the sad lil things that I had during the council and I know I'm like time zones away from the book, but who cares!!! Also, that lil thing Jericho said... I've always thought that PJ should've yelled that line at the top of his lungs on an outtake at that point. Cause it's true. Anywho, review!-DB:D


	2. Wow

Guys, I feel the need to do something really stupid that I think a lot of you will HATE me for...  
  
Boromir: Hello! I'm going to introduce the chapters to come!  
  
Merry: Ahem!  
  
Boromir: Oh and shorty here will too!  
  
Merry: We are supposed to tell you that DB does not own anything. She doesn't even own me!  
  
Boromir: Or the horn of Gondor.  
  
Merry: That's not funny  
  
Boromir: Yes it is!  
  
Merry: No, it's not!  
  
Boromir: Suit yourself, here's the next chapter!  
  
Merry: I was supposed to tell them that!  
  
Boromir: Snooze ya loose!  
  
Merry: . (tackles Boromir)  
  
Chapter Two: Wow...

Jericho sat in the middle of the field that had haunted her dreams for so long. She sat on the stump and looked up at the clouds. A wide smile came across her face.  
  
"It's great, Sandy," she said into the sky, "Merry hasn't seemed very distraught at all. In fact, I don't miss him one bit. He's a really nice guy; I can see why you bugged me so much. Anyways, he's all yours now, I hope he's happier with you, the real you that is. Boromir's great, I don't know how that happened, but it did and I'm glad."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Frodo walking up behind her.  
  
"Sandy," Jericho replied simply.  
  
"What are you talking about, she's dead?" he asked coming and sitting next to her.  
  
"I know, but her spirit plagued me this whole journey because she was jealous that Merry loved me, but now that I've stopped loving Merry, we've kinda become friends." Jericho looked over at the bewildered hobbit.  
  
"Just nod and pretend you understand," she smiled. He beamed and leaned back on his hands looking up into the sky.  
  
"That's a Shire sky right there," he mused.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "I've never seen one." Frodo looked at her.  
  
"That's right, you were blind then. I have a hard time remembering for some reason," he said slowly.  
  
"It's okay, I can see now and that's all that matters."  
  
"I guess it is..." he said absently, "Does anything from the past matter?" Jericho thought for a second.  
  
"It used to, but... it's changed. So many things have changed, I guess that my future is all I have to care about," she smiled, "It's funny Merry and I had a debate on this exact topic so long ago. I was so obsessed with my past, and he told me that the future was what I should look forward to... It was great." A tear slid down her cheek. Frodo reached up and wiped it away.  
  
"I don't know why I'm crying, I don't care about him anymore... at least not in that way," she added quickly, "I mean I still care about him as a friend, but I don't love him- I can't love him!"  
  
"Who says?" Frodo asked. She smiled and gestured toward the heavens.  
  
"Sandy does."  
  
()  
  
His hand was on her head, which was on his shoulder. It was stroking her blonde locks, tenderly and absently. The two lovers had their eyes closed and were oblivious to the hobbit standing in the doorway.  
  
Merry cleared his throat. Jericho opened her eyes slowly and raised her head. His hand moved from her head to her waist and rested there. Merry felt his heart crack.  
  
"Yes Merry?" she asked clearly unaffected by his presence.  
  
"Um... Aragorn wishes to speak with Boromir, and I figured you'd be here," he said quietly looking at the floor.  
  
"I'll go right away," he said squeezing her hand and walking out the door, pausing to ruffle the hobbit's hair on his way out. Merry made as if to leave, but Jericho called him back.  
  
"Merry," she began, "I'm worried about you." He felt his heart lift in joy, she worried, he could have sung for joy.  
  
He smiled, "Don't be, Jericho. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean... I feel... bad about what I've said to you. I'm so afraid that you hate me or something," she said worriedly, "I don't know what I'd do if you were mad at me."  
  
"I used to think that too," Merry said sadly, his head sagging toward the ground. Jericho rushed to his side and bent down to look him in the eye.  
  
"Oh Merry, can you ever forgive me?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her and saw that she meant what she said. He could see the truth in her eyes, the way they shone, and the way he could read right into her soul.  
  
"I've already forgiven you, Jericho," he smiled. She beamed at him, her eyes growing moist.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered hugging him tightly, "Can we ever be just friends?" He placed at hand on her back.  
  
"No," he sighed. She pulled back and looked at him with a pain and shock outlined in her face.  
  
"We are too close for just friends," he smiled, "I don't think there's a word for it."  
  
"Well, back home I call that a best friend, and I think this constitutes for one," she smiled kissing his forehead. He beamed up at her as she stood back up.  
  
"I believe it does," he answered smiling, in his heart he was sobbing. He knew that Jericho could never love him again, never again would he feel the love that she had once given him. He felt like dying.  
  
()  
  
She wanted to sing for joy. Merry wasn't upset with her at all. Things were going to turn out all right in the end, and what could be better than going on a journey to save the world with your boyfriend and best friends. NOTHING!  
  
"I better leave, Pip and I were going to go... do something," he said and walked out of the room. She smiled at his retreating back. Yes, all would be well.  
  
She turned and walked out of the room, and up to the room she still shared with Merry and Pippin. As she entered she felt that something wasn't quite right about the place. Slowly she walked to the closet and checked to see if anyone had been hiding inside. It was empty. There was no other place for anyone to be in the room. She just shrugged the feeling off and went and sat on her bed.  
  
Jericho pulled her knees up to her chin and sat there like that for a moment. Thoughts flew through her head, many about the up coming journey. Visions she'd seen in movies and in her head while reading the books filled her mind. Gandalf falling into oblivion, trudging over the mountains, Gimli wrought with grief for fallen family members, the fair Lorien, Frodo leaving the fellowship, Ents walking through Fangorn, the Rohirrim riding at Helm's Deep. There seemed to be an empty spot though. She didn't understand. There was a hole in her memory between Lothlorien and Frodo's departure. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Before she reached Rivendell that was a moment she actually felt very strongly about. Since she'd changed she couldn't remember.  
  
A noise at the door brought her back to reality. It was Glorfindel.  
  
"Hello," she said crossing her legs underneath her.  
  
"Hello," he said smugly, causing her to feel uneasy.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked glancing toward the window. It was closed and would only lead her to a drop of about 3 stories.  
  
"Yes, actually you can," he smiled, "You can tell me everything you know."  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" her voice rising in fear.  
  
"You know precisely what I mean. Tell me the fate of the fellowship."  
  
"W-Why?" she stammered sitting up tall. He crossed the room in a flash and had her by the throat.  
  
"Because you value your life," he sneered. He wasn't applying pressure but Jericho felt her throat tense up at his touch. She felt herself give over to anger instead of fear.  
  
"You don't know what I value," she whispered harshly. His hand tightened and she felt her airways close.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I could kill you now and you would not care. You would not miss a certain someone?" She stared at him coldly. He released her throat quickly. Jericho gasped for breath as Boromir walked into the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked coming to her side not seeing Glorfindel.  
  
"Yes, I- I just- just-"she couldn't come up with a good excuse.  
  
"It's okay I understand I choke for no reason all the time," he assured. She smiled up at him and then glanced at Glorfindel who was smiling smugly at her. Boromir looked back at where she glanced.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said, "It's right there plain as day." Glorfindel sneered at her, as Boromir looked right at him.  
  
"I don't see anything different," he answered. Jericho understood instantly.  
  
"It's nothing, I guess I was just seeing things," she answered absently. Glorfindel nodded at her and exited the room.  
  
()  
  
Merry and Pippin were walking through the gardens that evening. Neither spoke a word, but each understood.  
  
"I miss Jericho," Pippin sighed sadly.  
  
"She's still here," Merry answered looking at his cousin.  
  
"Not really, I feel like part of her has been lost. I don't understand what it is, but she seemed broken." Merry understood completely.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.  
  
"I guess it's just me then. I've felt weird ever since we got here, I guess I'm just... nervous," Pippin answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I've just felt like... oh it's not important," he shrugged and waved the part of the conversation away. Merry gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"All right then," he said slowly.  
  
"Weren't you with Jericho after she changed?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering, did she say anything to you? About why she did it?"  
  
"No, she didn't say a word. She just ran from me, tripped and accidentally hurt herself. That's all." Merry felt terrible about lying to Pippin. The poor hobbit was so gullible.  
  
"Hmm... Wow," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Merry agreed, "Wow..."Yet again here I am! I wonder... if a tree falls in the middle of a four-way intersection, and no one has his or her windows down to hear it... does it make a sound? Sorry, I'm high on DayQuill, it has those affects. BTW if you're bored with my stuff you should read some fics by Mint Sauce, or are looking for a completely different genre look at the authors angelofdarkness1566 or psychopanda. Thanks and have a wonderful life!-DB:D 


	3. Uneasy

Boromir: Yay another chapter with wonderful me in it!  
  
Merry: I don't see what's so wonderful...  
  
Boromir: What's up with you grumpy pants?  
  
Merry: -- Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Boromir: Not really.  
  
Merry: (sigh) DB doesn't own it... now on with the fic.  
  
Boromir: (snicker) Horn of Gondor...  
  
Chapter Three: Uneasy  
  
================  
  
Jericho sat at the long table next to a strange elf with a light blue robe fringed with silver. He sat a good deal taller than her and his presence made her feel uneasy.  
  
She quietly folded her hands in the lap of her lavender gown and stared at them. She felt so inferior to everyone else at the table. Elrond sat at the head, along with Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and a score of other important looking elves. The only one missing was Glorfindel, but she felt relieved at the absence of his presence, to her and the rest of the group.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" asked a voice from in front of her. She looked up to see Legolas, seated diagonally to her left, staring at her in a caring sort of way.  
  
"Um..." she didn't quite know what to say to him, "Yes, thank you for asking." He nodded and smiled at her. Jericho was beginning to feel awkward. She looked around and saw that Merry was seated at a near by table with Pippin, and Sam, and a few other insignificant people. How she longed to be with them, those who knew her and what she was feeling.  
  
The table erupted in laughter and she looked around startled to see what was so funny. She couldn't tell but just smiled a small smile and pretending to understand.  
  
Boromir caught her eye. He smiled and gave her a look that she read like a book.  
  
"I don't get it either," it said. She chuckled a bit and nodded. He raised his glass to her, and she did so too. The both drank deeply. When she looked back she saw him staring at her, care filling his eyes. She looked away awkwardly.  
  
"I hear he's a great military man," Legolas remarked getting her attention.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It is thanks to him that Gondor has not been taken by the foes of Mordor," Legolas explained. She took it in.  
  
"Amazing," she mused, "My respect for him grows with each passing moment."  
  
"It is written on your face," he told her.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, you have the lover's gaze," the elf smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't know it was that obvious," she chuckled.  
  
"Well, I have a habit of being able to tell these things."  
  
"It must come in handy," he remarked.  
  
"Sometimes," he mused, "It's not very impressive though."  
  
"Well, neither are my talents," she smiled. He gave her a puzzled look and then turned to the elf on the other side of him.  
  
()  
  
"Moments like these I really feel insignificant," Sam mumbled taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"I know, you would think they would allow us to sit with them, I mean they let Jericho and she..." Pippin trailed off.  
  
"She's a human now, she's good enough for them," Merry finished bitterly.  
  
"I don't think it's a manner of being good enough, it's just having done enough," Sam answered.  
  
"True," Pippin agreed, "Frodo carried the ring, Aragorn showed us here, Jericho can see dead things, Boromir..."  
  
"What exactly has Boromir done?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't really know?" Pippin answered shoveling food into his mouth. Merry knew exactly what he had done. He had stolen Jericho's heart. What she could possibly see in him he didn't see. In fact he wasn't too particularly fond of him at all.  
  
"He's a very nice man," Pippin said bringing Merry back to their conversation.  
  
"Yes, and he seems to be very fond of Jericho," Sam continued, "I wonder, does she return his feelings though."  
  
"I believe so, but she did just recently change," Pippin said.  
  
Merry mentally rolled his eyes. Of course she returned his feelings, were they blind? Did they not see the way she gazed at him? Could they not tell by the way she murmured his name at night? Had they no sense of passion? The electricity flew between them constantly.  
  
"Merry, which do you prefer?" Sam asked. Merry hadn't heard the earlier question.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Which do you prefer? Carrots or Mushrooms?"  
  
He was glad for the change in subject.  
  
"Carrots," he answered smiling.  
  
()  
  
"To the Fellowship!" Elrond said raising his glass. The group chorused and they all drank deeply from their goblets. Jericho took a tentative sip; she had had more than enough wine. Her nerves and awkwardness had led her to drink till she felt as if she would float away. Legolas noticed her drooping eyes.  
  
"Miss?" he asked placing a hand on hers.  
  
"Eh?" she answered turning his way raising her eyebrows slowly.  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
"Yes, quite well, in fact I feel the need to take a walk. If you will excuse me," she pardoned her self getting up and stumbling out of the room and down an unfamiliar hallway.  
  
She stumbled and hit a wall. After glowering at it and massaged her bruise she continued to stumble on into the unknown. A hand grasped hers suddenly.  
  
Jericho whirled around in terror expecting Glorfindel to stare down at her menacingly. She looked into the kind eyes of Boromir instead.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" he asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"No," she moaned collapsing into his arms. Her head was swimming, things were becoming distorted and her head began to pound.  
  
"I'll take you up to your room," he offered placing her arm over his shoulder and putting his arm around her waist. They walked like this for a few moments before Boromir stopped.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... I don't know," he said sheepishly. She moaned and walked up to a tapestry on the adjacent wall.  
  
"Help," she croaked at it, "I need somebody, not just anybody."  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Asking for help," she answered, "this elf here isn't responding, the stuck up bitch!"  
  
"Jericho, it's a tapestry," he said softly. She stared at it for moment.  
  
"So it is," she mumbled and promptly fell to the floor. Boromir rushed to her side.  
  
"Jericho?" he asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I just drank a few drinks of wine, only about 20 glasses. It's not that serious," she whimpered and tried to stand up but started to swoon.  
  
"Oh my... Things goin' swirly. Not cool, need to sit," she sat on the floor and waited for the dizziness to pass.  
  
"Are you well enough to move?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Ugh, no," she said clenching her teeth shut; she felt the urge to vomit. He sat next to her and stroked her hair.  
  
"If you wish you can lay your head in my lap," he offered. She nodded and did so and just concentrated on breathing and not the painful tumbling of her stomach.  
  
"Let it be," he cooed stroking her hair, "Let it be..."  
  
"Why am I so sick?" she asked him her voice sounding small and frail.  
  
"There will be an answer," he answered, "Let it be."  
  
"Whisper words of wisdom," she sighed looking up at him.  
  
"When the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be, for though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see," he whisper soothingly.  
  
"What will they see?" she asked.  
  
"Let it be," he answered, "Just let it be." She sat up and laid her head on his chest and felt her stomach begin to quiet.  
  
()  
  
Merry saw Jericho stumble out, but he didn't bother to get up. What would be the use anyway? He finished his dinner and went with his friends to sit by the fire and chat. Jericho didn't return and neither did Boromir, he tried to not care.  
  
"Today has passed so quickly," Frodo mused warming his feet by the hearth.  
  
"It feels like it's been a lifetime," Merry contradicted.  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"Within the last night I've lost the lass I love, I've seen her love another man, change from a hobbit to a human, been recruited into a fellowship, and I feel like dying. It seems that this day will never end."  
  
"It was only yesterday, wasn't it?" asked Sam sadly.  
  
"Yes," Merry said, "Yesterday... all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as if their here to stay. Now suddenly I'm not half the lad I used to be, and there's this shadow hanging over me. Yesterday came so suddenly, why she had to go I don't know and she wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday love was such an easy game to play and now I need a place to hide away. I don't know what to do with myself!"  
  
"Well, yesterday is in the past," Frodo replied, "I thought you were a hobbit of the future?"  
  
"There's nothing in my future!" he shrieked, "All I have is the past, and my memories!"  
  
"What about Sandy?" he asked.  
  
"What about her? She's dead Frodo if you haven't noticed?"  
  
"But in spirit she's still with you," he explained softly.  
  
"It's not the same," he said sadly.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you loved Jericho more than Sandy?" asked Sam.  
  
"OF COURSE!" he bellowed, "Could you not tell? I realized that Sandy and Jericho were two separate lasses, it seems that you didn't understand that!" Sam flinched at his outburst. The moment was filled with anger, but it was all diminished when Pippin fell over in what looked like a drunken stupor.  
  
"What all did he drink?" asked Frodo as Merry scooped his cousin up.  
  
"He drank almost everything insight. You would have thought that he was never going to drink another glass of wine again," Merry answered, "I'll take him up to our room. I was going to turn in anyway." Merry bid his friends good night and helped the drunken hobbit up to their room.  
  
As they stumbled up the hall he heard a peculiar sound coming from a hall to his right.  
  
"Jericho, please wake up! I can't very well carry you," the voice said, "Goodness, what did you drink?" Merry laid Pippin next to a wall and went to see what was happening.  
  
He turned the corner and saw Boromir trying to drag a limp Jericho down the hall. The man looked up to see Merry and his face broke out in a huge smile.  
  
"Thank Goodness you found me!" he beamed. Merry gave him a bland look.  
  
"I really need some help," he continued, "She just passed out on me. One minute we were talking the next she was out."  
  
"I'm dealing with the same problem, my cousin Pip did about the same thing just a moment ago," Merry explained bewildered.  
  
"Curious," Boromir whispered, but then pushed the thought away, "Do you think you could help me get her up to her room?" Merry nodded his head and together they both half carried half dragged the woman that they both loved. When they had laid her in her bed Boromir went back and brought Pippin up.  
  
Merry stared at her sleeping form. He had the urge to kiss her forehead, but Boromir beat him to it. His ears burnt in envy and he turned and pretended to be engrossed with something in his pack by the window.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Meriadoc," Boromir said causing him to turn. Merry stared at him in wonder.  
  
"If you are even half as great a hobbit as Jericho tells me you are, then I am indeed standing in your shadow. I have a lot to live up too, I just hope I can live p to your standards," he sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the hobbit coming forward.  
  
"She's told me all about your romance with her, and I don't know if I'll be able to live up to your legend," the man had sorrow written in the lines of his face. Merry scratched the back of his neck and sighed.  
  
"She loves you," he sputtered.  
  
"What?" asked Boromir his face lighting up, "Is it true?"  
  
"She loves you," he felt a smile come to his lips despite his pain, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, She loves you. And... With a love like that you know you should be glad." The man beamed at him as if he had won the greatest prize of all. Well, actually, Merry thought, he had.  
  
=================  
  
TA DA! Hope you enjoyed, I'm writing this with a severe head cold and man is I beat. But I must push on. Besides three more days of school, then I'm outa here! Well, not really, I'm still here, just outa school! AND INTO HIGH SCHOOL BABY!  
  
Okay one last thing before I go. There are three hidden songs in this fic. If you can name me the song title and artist of all three I will dedicate a chapter to you. Thank you! And have a wonderful day!-DB:D 


	4. Swiftly the Tide Turns

Boromir: La La La... No one's guessed the songs yet!

Merry: Loo Loo Loo... Ha, not even you!

Boromir: Here's a clue!

Merry: From me to you!

Boromir: It crawls on the ground,

Merry: Makes a weird sound.

Boromir: And the reunion tour will be half way dead!

Merry: DB doesn't own anything, don't sue here at all!!!!!!

Chapter Four: Swiftly the Tide Turns

====================

Jericho awoke with a pounding headache. She turned over to see that Pippin had just awoken also. He yawned and rubbed his head.

"What did I run into last night?" he asked groggily.

"Beats me! I feel like shit!" she moaned.

"Glad to see you're up!" Merry said happily from by the window.

"DON'T SHOUT!" they both yelled. He raised his eyebrows and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I heard when we're leaving," he said softly.

"When?" asked Jericho squinting up at him through a mess of blonde hair. Pippin sat up squinting.

"Tomorrow morning, so we need to get all of our things together today." Jericho just moaned and rolled over in the bed, stuffing her head under a pillow.

"What happened last night?" her voice reverberated against the mattress.

"What do you remember?" the hobbit asked coming to her side.

"Sitting at that damned table feeling like an idiot. Drinking wine," she thought for a moment, "Lots of wine..." She sat up and looked at Pippin.

"You got drunk too, right?" she asked placing a hand on her forehead. He nodded and fell back into bed. Merry smiled at their gestures.

"Hey, it's not like you've never gotten drunk or anything!" Jericho snapped throwing the covers from her bare legs. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of them but she just got up and continued to get out of bed.

"Well, yes, but usually I don't get so drunk that I pass out!" he retorted.

"Merry," Pippin said feebly.

"I'm sorry if I felt just a little overwhelmed!" she shouted pulling off her old clothes and changing into a new dress.

"Merry," Pippin tried again.

"Overwhelmed?? Jericho, you've been a hobbit, a blind one at that! How can sitting at a table with these elves and such overwhelm you?" he replied his voice rising in anger. She turned on him, a look of death in her eyes. She was half way into a dress her breasts were exposed over the top of it. He turned a deep shade of red as she walked up to him menacingly.

"I was overwhelmed," she said through clenched teeth, "Because I am not like them. I've never done anything worth writing down, worth bringing on a stupid fellowship. I'm not like them Merry, only I know that. No matter what we've been through you would never understand how I felt last night." She turned quickly, pulled up her dress and stormed out of the room in search of some coffee.

()

"Merry," Pippin said again from under the covers. Merry turned toward his cousin.

"What?" he asked sighing deeply.

"I was trying to tell you not to do that. Why do you not listen?"

"I don't know," he answered placing a hand to his forehead, "I just... don't know anything any more." Pippin crawled over to where Merry was sitting on the bed.

"You know, if you hadn't have questioned her like that she wouldn't have gotten mad at you," he said softly.

"I'm acting just like I did before. This is exactly the behavior that lost her," he sighed hanging his head.

"I wouldn't call her lost," Pippin smiled patting his friend's back, "She's just a little out of touch right now."

Merry stared at him with wide and quizzical eyes.

"We've all been through a lot, and it is not going to get any easier. Hold on and be there for her. She needs a friend in you, not an enemy."

"Or a lover?" he scoffed. Pippin hung his head.

"No, she doesn't need one of those. But she needs us to be her friends. I saw her pain when you fought with her. The last thing she wants is a fight between you two, just try to overcome and just be there for her."

Merry sighed.

()

"Jericho?" a voice asked behind her. It was Merry's voice and she felt her rage start up again. She turned to speak to him, a look of ice in her eyes, but stopped cold when she saw who stood there.

"Miss me?" Glorfindel asked raising his eyebrows menacingly. Her look of rage quickly turned to fear.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice wavering.

"Answers, just like you. But unlike you I plan on extracting them any way possible," a cruel smile lit up his face. Fear tremored throughout her body.

"You won't kill me, I'm too valuable."

"No, but who says that death is an option? There are more things I can do." Jericho's mind flashed to Boromir.

"Who says I have to hurt you?" he smiled. The hobbits filled her mind, pictures of them in pain, dying.

"The one's you love are not safe as long as you lie to me," the elf threatened. Boromir's dead lifeless form settled itself in her mind's eye.

"What must I do?" she asked.

"Answer me this one question... for now." She nodded and hung her head.

"What is the fate of the fellowship?"

She thought for a moment. "Death," she replied coldly, "They will all see death."

He stared at her in rage. "Do not toy with me, you foolish girl!"

"Don't we all see death?" she asked fearlessly her eyes glinting. He raised his hand as if to strike her. Jericho starred at him and awaited the blow.

"Jericho?" asked Merry's voice for real this time. She stood up and walked over to him, ignoring the elf in front of her.

"Yes Merry?"

"Will you come walk with me? I need to speak with you?" he asked.

"But of course," she smiled and turned back to Glorfindel who was shaking in rage, "I'm not doing anything important." She gave a polite nod towards him and exited the room.

()

He had not expected such a warm welcome from Jericho. In fact he expected her to refuse to talk at all, this was a welcome surprise to Merry.

They walked on in silence. Merry couldn't bring up the courage to ask her yet, he knew what he must say, but the actual saying of it was beyond him.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier," Jericho murmured not looking down at him, "I was just out of it from last night. Can you forgive me?"

Merry looked up at her numbly. He didn't know what to say, she had just taken the words right from his mouth.

"The real question is if you can ever forgive me!" he answered stopping and gazing up at her. "I've done nothing but doubt you, even before..."

"I have done nothing but hate you, even before. It's my fault we've been so at ends. I've tried to forgive you a million times, but really it's been me who's at fault. How many times are we going to have conversations like this?" she confessed staring off into the distance.

"Many, if we are truly what you have called Best Friends," Merry smiled, "In fact I think it's good for us to fight like this, the making up only allows us to open up and tell what is in our souls."

Jericho stared forward still, "I guess so... I just hope... well... what are hopes anyway. We are best friends again and that's all that matters."

"Were we ever not?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Finally Jericho looked down at him, a trace of sorrow still filled her eyes as she stared down at him smiling. He could see how terribly she tried to make it real. "No," she sighed and walked on leaving Merry alone, as he always was.

()

Pippin sat on the edge of the bed as Frodo and Sam bustled about the room packing and arguing like they always did.

"Don't put that there Mister Frodo, you can't possibly carry all that!" Sam said taking the pots out of his bag and securing them safely on his own.

"You aren't a pack horse Sam, I can carry more that it looks!" Frodo pleaded.

"You're skinny as a rail, Pip here could carry more!"

"I don't see how!"

"Excuse me!" Pippin exclaimed coming out of his stupor momentarily.

"Only an example beggin' your pardon Perigrin," Sam apologized.

Pippin nodded and sank back into his mind. His thoughts were swimming as if they weren't his own. All he could feel was sadness, an overwhelming amount at that. It felt as though all life was gone and that things would be better off without him. What was his purpose in this fellowship anyways? How many lives could he save? He certainly couldn't save Gandalf!

Pippin suddenly awoke from his stupor again. Gandalf... What was going to happen to Gandalf? How did he know this? Was he developing hindsight just as Jericho had? Slowly and carefully he placed a hand on his pocket and the small block that he had found. It wasn't stealing, he assured himself. He found it that's all. Nothing bad or anything, it's just a finder's keeper's sort of thing. She didn't need it now anyways.

"Sam what are you doing with my clothes!" Frodo exclaimed.

"You can't carry all that Mister Frodo, you just can't!" Sam explained holding the garments protectively as Frodo tried to wrench it from his grasp.

Pippin smiled, he was glad to be able to concentrate on something positive finally.

()

Jericho looked up from her sad thoughts to see Boromir smiling down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Terrible, but things are looking up," she teased placing her head on his shoulders.

"That's good, because we have an early start tomorrow."

"I've heard," she sighed, "I am going to miss this place. It's so pretty and serene."

"Yes, but my home is just as beautiful, maybe even more," Boromir boasted.

"Glad to know your homeland is nice, mine is terrible. Full of dirt and smoke and nasty people, nothing like this place."

"There must be something nice about your home?" he enquired.

Jericho thought for a second, "There might be one thing."

"What?"

"My homeland is filled with gorgeous rolling hills and on some of them you can sit and watch the sunrise or sunset depending on how late or early you sleep. My homeland is known for it's hills and I think I would only come back for that reason. Other than that I would much rather stay here."

"There is nothing for you back home?"

"A broken home and a loser brother? No, there's nothing for me in the past."

"Merry was in your past." His eyes bore into her face and she felt suddenly ashamed.

"Merry is my past, my only past. And if I ever venture back there one day he is one of the parts of it I will look upon fondly. But I do not venture there just yet. The sting of the past is too painful. Another day, maybe."

Boromir kissed her cheek gently and laid his head upon her shoulder. She placed her head on his, closed her eyes, and just was.

===============

Sorry this took so long. I was side tracked, but now I'm back. I have the winner of the contest, but you'll get the next chapter. I don't remember how to spell your user name! Sorry!-DB:D


	5. Wash This Skin

Hey there! We have two winners! I'll let you guys share, just cause okay! It's Bound Soul and SaxiActingChick05! I gave it to you both because Saxi got it first, but forgot Let it Be, but Bound Soul said them all! This one's for you! Also: Since that new rule with I won't be letting Boromir and Merry introduce the chapters and I may be forced to remove one of my favorite fics... nippiP dna yrreM, read it while you can before they make me get rid of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Aragorn, Leggy, Gimli, Gandy, and Elrond. I own Jericho but I don't own the spiffy little cow that she had back home. That belongs to Bob... um... yeah...

Chapter Five: Wash This Skin.

========

Boromir sat on the bed that Jericho shared with Merry and Pippin. He watched in silence as she packed the new clothes that the elves had provided her into the small pack that she had been given as a hobbit. Even when she'd been offered a larger pack she refused it saying, 'I'd rather die than part with this old thing.' He loved it when she said strange things like that.

The silence of the room was comforting. There were few times when he could just sit in silence and so few times he had spent in silence with Jericho. Somehow he thought she might have realized that he needed the silence. It was allowing him to concentrate on some other things. One of them being something she had mentioned that morning.

"...there's nothing for me in the past..." she had said. This disturbed him. Was love something she could just toss aside so easily? The hobbits had told him of how deep her love for Merry had been, and how strong they thought it was. It worried him that so quickly she could dismiss someone she loved so much. Could he be brushed aside so quickly? Boromir felt his stomach give a slight jolt at the thought. He wondered if she really did love him as much as it seemed, or if she was just going through a small phase.

"Dammit!" she cursed loudly causing Boromir to jump.

"What's the matter?" he asked standing up quickly.

Jericho looked at him as if she'd just realized he was there. "It's nothing she waved off, just something I lost on the way here. I forgot about it for a moment and was just thinking of a good use I could have put it too."

"Are you talking about that block you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes, I wanted to give it to you, so that I could see you when things became hard for us to see each other, but it seems that that won't be possible," Jericho sighed.

"I doubt there will be a day that we don't see each other," he assured her coming to her side. Absently he placed a hand on her soft blonde hair.

"You never know what happens, though, and I'd feel so much better if I could find that damn block," she murmured leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Isn't that in your past though? I thought you did not wish to journey into the past right now?"

"A short trip that's all, nothing more. Things were already as they are now, save a few things." She pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"As in...?"

"You know what I speak of," she sighed and turned away.

"No, I don't Jericho. There are so many things about your past that you have not told me. I have acquired information from that time from your friends."

She turned around quickly. "Who?"

"Frodo, Sam, Pippin. Merry won't seem to talk to me."

Jericho shook her head and turned towards the window. "You don't know half of the story," she murmured.

"Then tell it to me, I want to know what you've been through! Why must you hide these things from me?" he said coming towards her, "I just want to know who it is I've fallen in love with, is that too much to ask?"

Jericho turned around, tears swelling up in her eyes. "That, my love, is a story that could take too long to tell."

"We have a journey ahead of us, and the rest of this day, I can wait, but not forever."

"Another day, a better day, when I feel less sad," she smiled sadly and went back to packing.

()

Merry was just about to open the door to his room when it opened for him. Boromir quickly strode out as if in rage, but also full of doubt. He could only guess what kind of strange and troubling conversation he had with Jericho.

He walked into the room to see her standing in front of the window, holding his knife he had received from the Barrow. As she held it up in front of her face the shine from the blade flickered upon the ground. She studied it as if something on it intrigued her.

"You haven't cleaned the blade since that night, and if so not very well," she said suddenly putting the knife down and turning towards the window.

"I must not have," he said absently walking into the room and over to the bed, "To be honest I don't think I remember much after that happened. It's all been so fast, and so dramatic I just might have forgotten parts on purpose."

He heard her chuckle. "You are such a bad liar," she sang sweetly, "You have been ever since I first met you. The grandmother thing and such, it was all so bad now that I look back on it."

"You look back on it?" he asked quickly.

Jericho turned towards him, her face wet and shining with tears. "No, I've been reliving the entire ordeal every night when I dream. Last night it was the first time you lied to me. I should have told you that when I apologized for snapping at you this morning, but... I had other things on my mind." A tremor of fear passed over her face. "Now, Boromir is mad at me because I don't talk to him about my past. I don't talk to him about all the wonderful things we did together, and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Why?" Merry asked simply. He wanted to know so badly and he feared the waver in his voice might have given that away.

"I don't know. I'm afraid he'll think I can just let people down like I did to you so easily," her face screwed up into a look of distress, "I only did it cause of the pain you caused me. I mean, I would never have done that had I not been turned into a hobbit and been blind for a bit. Really, normal people just don't do things right off the cuff like that!"

"You're not normal, you're better than normal Jericho." Merry exclaimed, "When will you ever see that?"

Jericho hung her head. "Please don't talk to me like that," she asked.

"Why not?"

"Because you sound like you're still in love with me."

Merry stood there. He didn't have a clue what his face looked like, but it must have been a sight. The emotions came on one after another. Shame, Rage, Love, it all came back to the same thing. Melancholy. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, "I'm just a concerned friend."

Jericho smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so hard. It's my fault really. You looked so... I don't know. I felt like I was... like I was again. My mind must have been playing tricks."

Merry smiled. "Maybe it's really just your mind wishing for what you thought you heard?"

Now she truly laughed. "Oh Merry, now that's funny! No, that's in my past. And remember, I've got Boromir now."

Sadly he forced a normal smile upon his face. "Yes, and besides we're best friends, nothing more."

()

Why did she feel so terrible at the sound of those words? Not only the words he had spoken, but also the words that seemed to pour from her mouth without her consent. What was happening to her, she loved Boromir and that's it! Hobbits and humans don't mix that's just creepy!

Jericho shook her head and quickly walked out of the room. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't stand to be in the same room with him a moment longer.

She walked down the hall briskly, thinking she could go to the gardens and just think by herself for a moment or two. Or maybe she would go down to a common room and see if she could find some good company. Perhaps she could chat with Pippin or Frodo on some stupid matter.

"Why not chat with me?" came that old familiar voice from behind her.

Jericho felt her body tense up, but she tried to remain calm. Fear is what he wanted.

"You never answered my question, I would hate for there to be such a consequence as death because a stupid little girl couldn't tell me a few little facts," he sneered.

She could hear him coming closer, and she had to control her breathing less she give away how terrified she was.

"Maybe my first question was a bit hard, but don't think I won't ask it again. I have so many more questions, and I know you have so many answers."

Jericho felt his hand upon her shoulder, and she couldn't help but shiver uncontrollably. She wanted so much to turn around and punch this creature's lights out, but she knew better.

"You're shivering," he said sensually as he placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder, "Are you afraid of me?"

Jericho didn't move. He moved his hands slowly down her arms and pressed his body against her back. The heat of his breath was warm against her cold skin.

"One question and that's all for today, it's a simple one really," he murmured his face in her hair and neck, "How many of the fellowship must die before the task is completed?"

Jericho felt her body begin to quake uncontrollably, so much that Glorfindel stepped back. As she fell to the ground she uttered one word softly, "Two."

()

Pippin had been sitting by the heart in the middle of a room full of elves when suddenly he felt very cold. So cold in fact that he began shivering. The little hobbit scooted closer to the hearth to see if he could warm up that way, but it was to no avail.

His stomach began to twist and turn in that queasy way when you feel nervous or frightened. He wrapped his arms around his middle to try and calm his stomach. That wasn't working either.

Suddenly he began to shake more violently, and he fell over onto the ground muttering the word, 'Two.'

Elves of all kinds rushed to his side, but quickly he couldn't see right, he was seeing strange things he'd never seen before. Tall mountains, deep caves, trees with golden leaves, and two enormous statues of men he'd never seen before. Suddenly he glimpsed a man who looked a bit like Gandalf falling into a deep hole, and then as if watching it happen, but not really the scene switched. He saw a person a lot like himself screaming and being carried off by these huge black creatures. Then as he watched himself go away he saw Boromir fall down with three arrows in his chest.

The images stopped as suddenly as they had started and so did the shaking. Pippin looked up to see 5 elves, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Aragorn staring down at him.

"Are you okay Pip?" Merry asked his face full of concern.

Pippin looked around the room and contemplated telling them what happened. "Yeah, I guess just some bad beef or something."

()

Jericho sat up slowly. She could feel the blood trickling down her nose. There had been something during her seizure, but she could not remember. It was like there was something that she wasn't supposed to see there. What could it be?

Suddenly as if hit with a ton of bricks, she remembered Glorfindel, and the feel of his hands on her skin. Jericho began to shiver again as she pulled her knees to her chest and pulled her self into a little ball. She'd been harassed before and never felt badly about it, but for some reason this time... it was just different. Was it something from being a hobbit that had stayed with her, or was it something more.

She felt a strong need to bathe to get that feeling off of her. Sure she'd felt this way before, but he had only touched her skin. It felt as if she'd been raped, but she knew he only played with that subject. But what scared her the most was that he could do that... just for the fun of it.

==========

Here you go! Hope you've enjoyed, I'm just glad to be back and in action. I hope that this stays and I don't end up stopped like I've done twice now! Luvs-DB:D


End file.
